whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bert's Blanket
"Bert's Blanket" is a Sesame Street song. Ernie is spending the night at the Count's castle, so Bert thinks that he'll finally get to have a good night's sleep. His plan is thwarted by a group of sheep who come in and sing to Bert about where his blanket came from. When they start singing, the scene changes to a farm setting, where Ernie appears as a farmer, shaving off their wool. Afterwards, Bert asks them to talk about what happens next, but they don't know what happens next. They just assume that the wool is magically turned into a blanket, but Bert explains how it's made into a blanket. After they finish singing, Bert invites them to sleep over, since Ernie's bed is empty, but they choose to sleep in Bert's bed. Lyrics '''Sheep1: '''Your blanket begins in a far away place, Where skies are blue and there's lots of space. The nights are cold and we sleep outside. To keep warm and toasty we grow hair on our hide. But when spring comes around, The weather is warm. A thick, woolly coat loses all of its charm. We're itchy and hot 'til a rancher arrives. To give us all a haircut. And brighten up our lives. He grabs a big bag and he gathers the wool. And he stuffs and he crams til the bags are full. He throws them on the truck 'til it's piled up high. Then he climbs into the driver's seat and says "goodbye" '''All Sheep: '''That's the story of Bert's blanket. That's the story of Bert's blanket. That's the story of Bert's blanket (break) '''Bert: '''It goes to a mill before it lands in bed. 'Cause it's gotta be twirled into long, strong thread. Then it's gotta get dyed to a nice dull grey. Then woven into cloth before it's sent on its way. (break) '''Bert: '''A few more touches and it goes to a store. Where it's put on a shelf. It's not long before A warm, grey blanket catches someone's eye. He says "Hey! That's the blanket I've been longing to buy!" (break) '''Bert: '''So when you climb in bed before you go to sleep. As you snuggle in the covers, please think of these sheep. '''Sheep1: '''We'll be back on the range and doing our best. To keep these blankets coming from our ranch in the west. '''All Sheep: '''That's the story of Bert's blanket. '''Bert: '''That's the story of my blanket. '''All Sheep: '''That's the story of my blanket. '''Bert: '''That's the story of my blanket. '''All Sheep: '''That's the story of Bert's blanket, that's the story of Bert's blanket. '''Ewe With Bow: '''That's the story of Bert's blanket. That's the story of Bert's blanket. That's the story of Bert's blanket. '''Ram: '''That's the story of--- (fade) Performers * Frank Oz as Bert * Jim Henson as Ernie (Rancher) * Jerry Nelson as a Sheep (lead) * Kevin Clash as a Sheep * Ivy Austin as a Female Sheep Performers of other sheep are unknown. Trivia * This song is released to ''Goodnight Sesame ''on DVD. * "Warm" and "charm", despite having the same endings in the spelling, do not actually rhyme. "Warm" rhymes with "form" and "charm" rhymes with "arm". ** In this song, the lead sheep pronounces "warm" to rhyme with "charm". * Some of the sheep, including the one Ernie sheared the wool off of, are photo puppet replicas on a stick, instead of hand puppetry. Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Songs Category:Seasons Category:Cold Category:Facts Category:Stories